You Don't See Me
by Full Moon And New Moon
Summary: Yellow...I love you. But, I guess you don't see me in that way. Red Ketchum My eyes were wide as I read the last part of the suicide note that he wrote for me. He had loved me and I never saw it. How could I have been so fricking naïve! Tragic birthday one-shot for Red! Rated T for character death.


**Me-Hello you guys! Since Red's birthday is tomorrow, I thought to myself, I should write a one-shot.**

**Red-Okay?**

**Yellow-What's it called?**

**Me-You Don't See Me.**

**Yellow-...**

**Red-WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!**

**Green-Everything. :/**

**Red-*fumes angrily***

**Me-Well, I don't own Pokémon or Red at all! I only own my well-written one-shot.**

**Yellow-And read on!**

**Red's POV**

You never saw me as more than that. You only saw me as a friend. But, there's something even worse that pains me: you ran into Lance's arms. You ran into his arms like as if he was your life. But, he's not.

When you had told us that you began dating Lance, I felt like my world had ended. Like as if you were planning on dropping this bomb on me. I had loved you with all my heart, but you never saw it. I wanted to confess to you so badly, but the only person that was on your mind was Lance. Lance this, Lance that. Was I ever in your heart? Was I ever on your mind?

Everyday, I thought about you. The day that I wanted to confess you, you came to me and asked for advice on how to confess to Lance. Trying my hardest not to break down, I tried to give you my best advice.

Now, I'm sitting in my room, staring blankly at the sheet of paper in front of me. I wanted to write something. Write something to you. To Blue. To Green. But, my mind is blank.

What to do, I wondered. Now that the girl I love was not mine, it seemed like life went slowly. Cars were going in slow motion, the words that came out of my Calculus teacher's mouth was very understandable now (even though I hate that class half to death, due to the fact that I can't understand anything), the bell rang slowly...it was like as if time stopped for me.

However, what you don't know is that Lance is not who you think he is. One day, he will hurt you, taint you with pain, and someday, kill you. I know what Lance is like. He hit his last girlfriend and when he got tired of her, he shot her in the head. He'll do the same to you.

But, you're just too naïve to see that.

* * *

Pika jumped onto my bed just as I walked into my bedroom in the apartment me and Green shared.

I had on an orange shirt with black baggy jeans and white high tops.

The two of us live alone. My dad left and God knows where he ran off to and as for my mom, she committed suicide two months after my dad left. So, I was basically orphaned at the age of 16 months. Green's mom took me in and I grew up with Green. After we both turned fifteen, we left Green's mom and shared an apartment so that we could keep each other in check (especially me).

"Ah..." I flung my bag onto the ground and sat down in my desk chair. "Three weeks since that day...why can't I get over it?" I asked myself.

_**"You still thinking of Yellow?"** _Pika asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. But, it's been three weeks since she had told us that she was going out with Lance." I told him.

_**"And it also looked like you wanted to kill yourself that day. Good thing Green stopped you before you could actually do it."** _Pika noted.

"I guess so..." I trailed off as I began to remember what had happened that day.

* * *

_I sat down in my room, staring blankly at a sheet of paper in front of me. I felt like writing something. Writing something to Yellow. To Green. To Blue. However, I couldn't think of what to write._

_I began to write something with my blue gel pen, but once I wrote down the words, Dear Everyone, I crumpled up the paper, dumped it in the trash, and threw the pen off to one side of the room._

_"Goddammit!" I growled angrily._

_I then made my way over to my dresser, opened the fourth drawer, and pulled out a dagger._

_I sat down in a corner in my room and slashed it across my arm. Doing that made me feel good. It made me get rid of the pain. _

_I slashed my arm once again._

_Pika ran out of the room and into the kitchen, probably going to get Green, who was searching for a snack._

_As I slashed myself for the fourth time, Green ran into the room, pulled me up by the arm, snatched the dagger out of my hand, and threw it into a random room in the corner._

_"Red, don't do that." he said before letting go of my arm and dragging me out of my room towards the kitchen, leaving the dagger stuck in the wall next to my closet door._

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the healing cuts on my right arm. At least Yellow was concerned. She had asked the next day what had happened, and I lied, saying that Pika had gone wild and scratched me.

**_"So, what are you going to be up to?" _**Pika asked.

"I'm gonna write something." I told him as I picked up my purple gel pen, pulled out a piece of paper from the printer next to my computer, and began to write out something.

Green had left to go to his swim meet, so I didn't have to worry about him.

The world dissolved around me as I continued to write out what I wanted to write out on that sheet of paper.

"Hey, Pika?" I said suddenly.

**_"Yeah? What you want?"_**Pika asked.

"Can you please go check up on Green for me, please?" I requested.

_**"Huh? Green told me to check up on you so that you don't do anything funny. Plus, you have to go to therapy tomo- - -"** _I cut him off before he could continue.

"I'll love you forever if you do." I pointed out.

Pika sighed.

_**"Fine. But, stay put."** _Pika said before hopping out of the open window, landing perfectly, and racing down the sidewalk.

I smirked as I signed the letter, put a Pokeball on top of it so that way, it didn't fly away.

"There. Pika won't be able to see what I'm about to do. My last disappearing act." I said as I looked out the window.

We were at least four floors high and I was kinda glad for that.

I walked over towards the dagger that was still stuck by the closet door, pulled it out with all of my strength, and went over to the window.

I sat down on the windowsill, the dagger positioned by my heart.

"Goodbye, world." I whispered before falling out of the window and stabbing myself in the heart.

I hit the ground and let Arceus take me away so that I couldn't feel anymore pain.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I reached Red and Green's apartment, which was Number 423.

_"I hope Red's home...I need more advice...Lance has been ignoring me and I don't know what to do about it..." _I thought to myself as I knocked on the door.

The door creaked open and I was surprised by that.

_"Huh? Why is the door- - -Oh yeah. The lock's broken..." _I trailed off in my thoughts as I stepped into the apartment.

"Hello? Red? Are you in here?" I called out.

I walked down the hallway and into Red's room.

It was oddly quiet. Normally, I would catch him playing gory video games or playing solitaire by himself. But, he wasn't here and neither was Pika.

That was when I noticed the window was open.

I walked over towards the window and poked my head out.

"Hello?" I called out. "Red, are you out here?"

I looked down and gasped, covering my hands over my mouth.

Red was laying down in the grass with his eyes closed and there was a dagger stuck in his chest right where his heart was.

I stepped away from the window slowly. If I continued to look at his lifeless body any longer, I would've burst into tears.

Tears began to flow down my cheeks as that picture was officially imprinted in my head.

That was when I noticed that there was a piece of paper underneath a Pokeball sitting on his desk through my blurry eyesight.

I walked over to it, moved the Pokeball, picked up the letter, unfolded it, and began to read it.

* * *

**_I know that what I'm going to do is very reckless. I know that what I'm going to do is going to hurt everything. But, I know that what I'm going to do is going to harm the girl that I love. However, she is with that special someone, so why should I care? Furthermore, why should she even care?_**

**_Pika,_**

**_I'm really sorry, but I had to do this. Sorry, bud. Sorry. :/_**

**_Green,_**

**_Make sure you feed Pika everyday. Two cups of Pokefood with some cooked pork mixed in it. He hates it when you tease him a lot and he'll electrify you if you do something to offend him. Put him to bed after his favorite comedy show, which is at around 11:30. Also, don't tell him about why I did this. So, see ya bud. It was great living with you._**

**_Blue,_**

**_Keep on being that star student in History! XD I know you can do it. And please don't turn back to robbing and sin. It's not good for such a very beautiful girl like you._**

**_Gary,_**

**_I know how much you want to beat me up for this, but if you want to do that, come visit Arceus. Confess to Leaf already! When you do, I'll be very happy. You two are a very good match. Sorry I won't be able to see you two get married in person, but I'll always be watching from above._**

**_Leaf,_**

**_Sorry I left. I can't be your Language Arts tutor anymore. You should go to Gary for that. He's excelling in that category. Speaking of Gary, tell him how you feel! It's about time you get that out of your system._**

**_Gold,_**

**_You can now steal my spot as #1 in Physics class. You've always been runner-up, right? Well, now that I have died, you can go take that spot. Hope you and Crys have a good life together!_**

**_Crys,_**

**_I know you've been annoyed by how I call you Crys instead of Crystal. But, this is the last time you'll hear me saying that. Well, hope you straighten out Gold and his arrogant way! XD_**

**_Yellow,_**

**_Sigh...I don't know how to say this...But, I'll try my best. We met at Green's swim meet when you came with Blue in fourth grade. We became the best of friends. But, my feelings started to develop into more than that. However, your head was stuck up in the clouds. You fell for Lance. You didn't know what he was like, but I did. I saw him killing his last girlfriend. He'll do the same to you. However, I never said anything, since you were so in love. I didn't want to ruin that. When you came to me for advice on how to confess to him, my heart shattered. When you told us that you guys were going out, my world ended. You never noticed it. You never noticed my feelings. But now, I get to spill my feelings onto this sheet of paper. Yellow...I love you. But, I guess you don't see me in that way._**

**_~Red Ketchum_**

* * *

My eyes were wide as I read the last part of the suicide note that he wrote for me. He had loved me and I never saw it.

How could I have been so fricking naïve?!

The one who really and truly loved me was staring me right in the face and I didn't know it! Now, he's gone forever.

I choke out a sob and collapsed to the floor, more tears flowing down my cheeks like a never-ending river.

_"...Yellow...I love you." _those words continued to ring through my mind as I continued to cry until Green and Pika came back.

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**Red-YOU FLIPPING KILLED ME!**

**Me-What? It sounded like a good idea.**

**Green-I agree.**

**Red-WHAT?!**

**Yellow-...**

**Green-Well, R&R please. If you do, you get a virtual pie along with a virtual Red plushie.**


End file.
